lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 Mythology details
Kingdom Laws When a Crystal chooses its first l'Cie, that l'Ce becomes the first King. Each Crystal corresponds to a particular continent to rule, with the center Crystal, the Yellow Dragon Crystal, granting indirect control of the other crystals, allowing the King of said Crystal to indirectly control the other nations. Should the Kings of the other continents make a new law for their respective nation, they must consult to the King of the Yellow Dragon Kingdom or his respective Knights of the Round Table. Becoming King When a King produces offspring, should they only have 1 offspring by time they turn 16, they will immediately become the next heir to the throne, and thus, that heir will inherit some of the King's power, but none of his responsibilities. When the current King retires or dies, the next heir will become King and inherit all of his abilities and responsibilities. Should the King have more than one offspring prior to one becoming 16, by the time the youngest becomes 16, a tournament will be held to gain votes from a democratic party to become the next heir. Should they all have the same number of votes by time the election ends, a Duel Tournament will be held between the children to determine who will gain the final vote. Should a female become King, she will be referred to as Queen with all of the powers and responsibilities of the King before her. Should a male marry a Queen and become King through marriage, he will inherit some of the Queen's responsibilities and powers. The responsibilities are more than the heir but the powers are less. Vice-versa happens when a woman marries a King. Knights of the Round Table The Knights of the Round Table is a group in charge of protecting the Yellow Dragon Crystal and governing the kingdom. There are 13 Knights of the Round Table, including the King him or herself. The other 12 Knights are tasked with protecting the heir and his or her siblings (if any). Should a King (aside from the first King, the l'Cie) of a fellow nation create or abolish any laws, they must first come to the Yellow Dragon King or his/her Knights of the Round Table. Being a Knight of the Round Table grants the individual higher administrative authority over the King of another kingdom. They do not directly control that kingdom however as that is still left to that Kingdom's respective King. Being the Yellow Dragon King or the heir to the Yellow Dragon Crystal grants the individual even greater authority than the Knights. Fukushima Yuhoshi Age: ??? Crystal Ability: ??? Crystal form: Constant Description: Fukushima Yuhoshi is the King of the Yellow Dragon Kingdom, father of Luna, Minerva, Athena, Tomoe Yuhoshi as well as husband of Serena Yuhoshi. As King of the Yellow Dragon Kingdom, he rules the entire central continent, however he does not act as your typical king. He rules the continent with a mafia-style authority. He is often very serious, often stressed with ruling basically 5 continents at once whilst struggling to give his family the love and attention they need, creating a rather straining turmoil within him, to which he keeps to himself so he can maintain a professional attitude. Serena understands that he does not wish to be pushed to express his emotional side. He is rather very protective of his wife and daughters, assigning Serena with 1 of the Knights of the Round Table and another to the girls. He watches Luna's Duels from the sidelines to ensure she doesn't sustain further lifelong injuries and will panic should she be seriously hurt. Despite this, he has no favourite daughter and loves them all equally. Fukushima has a unique Crystal form in that he integrated his transformation with his normal state, allowing him to remain transformed without adverse effects on his body. It is unsure if this is a result of mastering the transformation or if this is an ability of the King. He is affectionately nicknamed "Shima" by his wife, much to his annoyance. Category:Blog posts